The Return: Dealing With Frenzy
by Drakehellman
Summary: Drake returns, but runs into my other character Frenzy.


"I may've been lying about my death, I mean, I did die, but only in the eyes of the others, to them, I am dead, but what I was to say was this, I didn't actually die, but more, faked my death, why may you ask? It's rather simple really, I am aware of Data and Kraven now, but that wasn't it, I wasn't about to let death take me that easily, no, but why I didn't return was this, I had to make people think I was dead, I mean, Diablo was enough trouble as it, and now that Data and Kraven have come fourth, along with…God knows who else…I'm not putting my life on the line again, well, not unless it's actually necessary that is"

He was seen walking down the fairly busy streets of Gruetly, it was none other than Drake and it was true, he hadn't died, nor was he back at the farm, but instead, he was staying in Gruetly, away from all the danger for the time being, but it wasn't to last too long.

Drake had come across another pup, whom was known by the name Frenzy, but why he was, well, Drake was soon going to find out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid, slow down" Drake called out as he saw Frenzy run past him.

Frenzy came to a grinding halt, not because of what Drake had said, but on his own accord "Whew, I think they're gone…" he muttered to himself, seeming trailing off.

Drake walked over to him and spoke again "Hey kid, you alright?"

Frenzy quickly looked over to Drake "My name is Frenzy, and I'm not a kid"

"Aright, alright, just…calm down alright? What seems to be wrong, hmm?"

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you" replied Frenzy.

"Just try me"

There was a slight pause before Frenzy replied "Okay, I'm one of these whole government/military experiments, which they were trying to perfect, but it turned out to be a disaster, and I had to escape"

"Escaped? But you're just a pup"

Frenzy gave a quick snort back "Oh, you have no idea"

"Fine, elaborate on the whole matter"

"Whenever I get angry, I turn into a big hulking grey beast of sorts"

There was a small pause before Drake snickered to himself.

Frenzy gave a growl back "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that that sounds very much like the whole Hulk storyline you know, big angry person gets contained, they then escape, they calm down, ect, ect"

"See, this is what happens, I tell you my story and then you go ahead and make fun of it…" and before Drake knew, Frenzy turned and punched him right in the muzzle.

Drake gave a rub "Okay, now that was uncalled for, you so need to calm down"

Frenzy was growling rather heavily, his body mass starting to grow before his fur turned grey and his body mass now twice his size and in a blink of an eye, he had grabbed Drake by the throat and slammed him rather hard against the brick wall of the building.

"Can we talk about this?" Drake said through his strangled throat as he tried to get free, but so far, with no luck.

Frenzy had then turned and threw Drake rather hard down the alleyway, slamming him into a rubbish bin, putting a rather big dent into it in the process.

Drake had fallen to the ground and glanced over to Frenzy "This is just insane…" he muttered as Frenzy turned back to him again before charging.

Drake only gave a gulp as he moved again, managing to slide underneath Frenzy "And I have no weapon to add to that…" he dodged one or two attacks from Frenzy before being knocked back again, sent flying down the alleyway and hitting the ground hard.

Drake gave a groan in some pain as he got back up again, but it didn't last that long as Frenzy had grabbed him again "Frenzy…you gotta stop this…otherwise you could kill me…" Drake attempted to say as he was in a bit of pain already.

Frenzy didn't seem to be listening at fist as he threw Drake aside again, right against the wall, injuring him some more. There was some hesitation before he took a rubbish bin lid and held it in front of him as a shield where Frenzy continued to attack Drake.

Drake started blocking all the attacks with the lid before Frenzy took it out of his hands and crunched it up into a ball before dropping it and in a swipe, knocked Drake back some more.

However, before drake could have any time to recover for that attack, Frenzy had grabbed him, picking him up and slamming him into the ground, knocking Drake out before throwing him aside.

Although, Frenzy seemed to stand there with a growl, after realizing what he had done, it seemed as though he was changing back to his normal form. He was still breathing heavily as he saw that Drake was in bad shape and out cold, however, he took off without aiding Drake anymore, leaving him there.

Soon enough though, Drake opened his eyes up and slowly got to his feet, feeling rather weak and badly injured. He only gave a groan as he slowly looked around "He's…gone again…I hope…he hasn't…hurt…anyone…else…" he managed to say to himself as he moved back against one of the walls, laying against it before closing his eyes again, to give him time to recover from his injuries.

"So perhaps it wasn't a good idea to fake my own death, it has ended up complicating things more than what they actually needed to be and Frenzy, I just hope that he doesn't hurt anyone else…but as for returning to the farm, who knows at the moment, if it comes to that, then I will, but for now, I think I'll stay here…"


End file.
